Really? Love ?
by Arisa Narahashi - Aimee
Summary: "Kita akhiri hubungan kita sampai disini. Terima kasih atas semua perhatian yang kau berikan padaku selama ini. Terima kasih karena selama ini sudah mencintai dan menyayangiku meskipun itu palsu. Aku senang pernah memberikan sebagian hidupku padamu. Semoga kau bahagia dengan pria itu, Sensei."


**REALLY ? LOVE . . . ?**

**Disclaimer : ****BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

* * *

**Warning : OOC sangat, OOT, typo(s), alur cepat?, tema umum **

**Pairing : Rukia Kuchiki x Ichigo Kurosaki **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Rate : T**

* * *

**Lya_Awlya**

"Aku ingin kita putus!" ucap seorang gadis berambut raven sebahu kepada seorang pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini.

Hujan yang turun malam itu tidak membuat suara sang gadis redup. Suara lantang itu terdengar begitu jelas sampai ke indra pendengaran sang pemuda.

Hening. Mata kedua insan berbeda gender itu bertemu. Manik coklat madu milik sang pemuda menatap manik violet sang gadis yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Mencoba untuk mencari kebohongan disana, namun nihil.

"Apa? Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan barusan, Rukia?" ucap sang pemuda mencari kepastian tentang apa yang didengarnya beberapa detik lalu.

". . ."

"Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan orangtuaku?" lanjut sang pemuda. Gadis bernama Rukia itu mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri yang sedang dihujam ratusan bahkan ribuan tetesan air hujan.

Kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak mendapat jawaban, sang pemuda bermanik coklat madu itu meraih kedua bahu sang gadis. "Jawab pertanyaanku dan tatap mataku, Kuchiki Rukia! Jangan diam saja! Berikan aku penjelasan kenapa kau ingin berpisah dariku? Aku tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah kita jalani selama hampir 3 tahun ini putus begitu saja. Aku mencintaimu, Rukia." Dipeluknya tubuh mungil sang kekasih.

"Aku mencintai orang lain, Ichi." Sang gadis melepaskan pelukan sang pemuda. Ditatapnya kedua manik coklat madu itu. "Dia seorang pria dewasa yang sangat perhatian padaku. Dia ingin serius menjalin hubungan denganku, Ichi." Ucap Rukia. "Dan usianya tidak terpaut jauh denganku, Ichi." lanjutnya.

"Dewasa ya? Cih, jadi itu alasanmu? Ahahaha. . . Jadi, percuma saja kita datang kerumahku untuk meminta restu pada kedua orangtuaku. Untung saja mereka menolakmu!" ucap pemuda bernama Ichigo itu dingin. Kesabaran yang ia milikki sudah habis saat mendengar alasan gadis yang begitu dicintainya itu.

Sakit. Dada Rukia seperti ditusuk beribu jarum saat mendengar kalimat sinis dan dingin itu muncul dari bibir sang kekasih. Tapi ini adalah konsekuensinya. Ia harus terima apapun yang diucapkan oleh sang pemuda. Air mata Rukia ingin jatuh, namun ia harus menahannya. Ia harus mempertahankannya.

"Kupikir, kau gadis yang berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain yang selama ini kukenal, Rukia. Aku kecewa padamu" lanjut sang pemuda.

"Ichi. . . Maafkan aku. Aku-"

"CUKUP! Sudah Cukup!" bentak Ichigo pada Rukia.

". . ."

"Kita akhiri hubungan kita sampai disini. Terima kasih atas semua perhatian yang kau berikan padaku selama ini. Terima kasih karena selama ini sudah mencintai dan menyayangiku meskipun itu palsu. Aku senang pernah memberikan sebagian hidupku padamu. Semoga kau bahagia dengan pria itu, Sensei." setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Ichigo membalikkan badannya berjalan menjauhi Rukia.

Dirasa kehadiran sang mantan kekasih mulai menjauh. Rukia menumpahkan semua air mata yang ia tahan hampir 15 menit yang lalu. Hatinya sakit. Sesak.

"Maaf. . . Maafkan aku, Ichigo. Maaf, aku membuatmu berkata seperti itu." Ingin ia mencabut semua kalimat yang dilontarkannya untuk pemuda tadi. Kalimat yang bukan berasal dari hatinya, kalimat yang sangat sangat tidak ingin ia ucapkan pada pemuda bersurai orange itu.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Ichi. Oleh karena itu, aku harus melakukannya. Aku ingin kau bahagia walaupun tanpa diriku. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu bertengkar dengan kedua orangtuamu hanya karena aku. Maafkan aku, Ichi."

Hujan turun semakin deras, meredam suara parau gadis berambut raven itu. Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Menghangatkan tubuh mungilnya yang sudah sangat dingin akibat terlalu lama diguyur hujan.

Kehidupannya harus terus berlanjut. Ia yakin suatu saat nanti ia akan segera bertemu seseorang yang mungkin bisa mengisi kembali hatinya. Mungkin . . .

**Kurosaki Mansion**

Ichigo sampai di rumahnya. Sepi tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali pelayan yang dipekerjakan di rumah mewah tersebut. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas, kamarnya.

"Tuan Muda, silahkan handuknya." ujar salah satu pelayan yang menangkap sosok tuan mudanya dalam keadaan basah. "Tuan besar dan Nyonya baru saja pergi. Mereka menghadiri pesta rekan bisnis tuan besar. Itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan. Saya Permisi, Tuan." Pelayan itu segera beranjak dari kamar sang Kurosaki muda.

Dihempaskannya tubuh kekar itu ke ranjang empuk miliknya. Hari ini begitu melelahkan. Sangat melelahkan. Baik fisik ataupun mentalnya. Tatapan pemuda itu jatuh pada deretan foto yang terpasang rapi di meja tempat tidurnya. Foto dirinya dan- kekasihnya. Bukan -bukan kekasih tapi mantan kekasihnya. Ia tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi pada kisah cintanya, tepat saat ia berniat ingin ketahap yang lebih serius dengan sang gadis. Ya, meskipun ia masih dikatakan bocah namun perasaannya sudah cukup matang untuk mengerti apa itu mencintai dan dicintai. Mencintai gadis yang berbeda usia 5 tahun lebih tua darinya.

_Sial!_

Segera diraihnya foto-foto itu, dimasukkannya kedalam kardus yang sudah tak terpakai lagi. Menyimpan semua kenangannya bersama Rukia.

_Ia harus melupakan sang gadis._

_Ia harus terus menjalani kehidupannya. _

_Ia harus yakin masih banyak wanita disana yang lebih baik dari sang mantan. _

_Ia harus yakin . ._

**_END/TBC/DELETED_**

* * *

Sign

Lya


End file.
